


*Jonny voice* my crew can have little a kindness. as a treat.

by space_aces



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, found family is my drug, its my fic and i get to choose the characterization, probably ooc lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: Jonny didn’t exactly like the crew members, just tolerates. Or so that’s what he says. The friendly pats that ghost along their shoulders to the small smiles he no one else can see. Hell even the way he makes sure to shoot someone extra dead if they were to try and talk shit about his crew. He’ll spit out insults or even shoot them if any of the crew were to bring it up though.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans, The Toy Soldier Has Rights





	*Jonny voice* my crew can have little a kindness. as a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SELF INDULGENT!!! I wrote this so I didn't have to write an essay and it spiraled from there. Thanks to the stowaway discord for influencing parts of this and also to quantumducky for listen to me yearn for like 10 hours. Anyways the ending got away from me im so sorry

Jonny didn’t exactly like the crew members, just tolerates. Or so that’s what he says. The friendly pats that ghost along their shoulders to the small smiles he no one else can see. Hell even the way he makes sure to shoot someone extra dead if they were to try and talk shit about his crew. He’ll spit out insults or even shoot them if any of the crew were to bring it up though.

**\-----**

He was weirdly friendly with the Toy Soldier in certain circumstances. All smiles and laughs while he tries to show it how to do a new gun trick. Sure there’s the occasional jab or shot that rings out but these moments leave the soldier with a hop in it’s march. There’s also times where Jonny can somehow be comforting in his weird, murdery kind of way. The Toy Soldier was currently trying to cry like how it saw Tim doing. It wasn’t going very well. Jonny had found it and didn’t react with violence but rather silently pulled the soldier to a sink and flicked water onto it’s face. The Toy Soldier stared at Jonny before he sighed and spoke, “There. Now it’s like you have tears.” Before he knew it, the soldier had pulled him into a hug, 

“Oh Jonny! Thank You So Much, Friend!” With a grumble, he had detached himself and told it to never speak of it again. The Toy Soldier could be found close by Jonny for a few days after that, seemingly determined to see more of this kind side the first mate hid. 

**\-----**

Gunpowder Tim hates Jonny d’Ville. This was known full well throughout The Aurora. No one knew the exact reason Tim was full of rage and frankly they didn’t care. It was just a known thing to not get in the middle of one of their spats. There were times of respite though. Moments where the duo weren’t at each other’s throats. Sometimes it’s just being in the same room silently and other times it’s talking about the past. About the war when Tim could actually die. Rarely there are times where they talk about Bertie. Those are the times they actually let themselves be vulnerable which wasn’t much but still nice.

Tim would show up to Jonny’s room and just stare silently before Jonny moves to let him sit anywhere. Ground, chair, bed, wherever. Both of them know that sometimes being an immortal space pirate can be too much and murder can be a coping mechanism for only so long so they just sit in silence. Sometimes contact is shared, keeping them grounded, but that’s only for particularly bad times. Maybe the next day they’ll be shooting at each other and screaming but right now it’s just two maybe friends soaking in the presence of each other. Tim would leave a couple of hours later silently as he came in. Sometimes he would give a “Goodbye, old friend.” with the barest hint of smile and sometimes Jonny would give one back.

**\-----**

Some would say Brian and Jonny were parallels. Metal man with a human heart and a (vaguely) human man with a mechanical heart. Depending on who you asked, they would either brush you off or nod along. The two are opposites, at least when Brian was nice. Jonny always liked it when Drumbot wasn’t worried about morals and tried to keep that switch flipped more often than not but he still tolerated when the bot was “Boring”. 

You could find the first mate draped over the console of The Aurora, whining about something to Brian. The bot usually shoves Jonny off and lets him fall to the floor. He doesn’t aim to shoot a hole clean through the pilot like one might expect though. Instead he just rolls on his back and pouts like a toddler before whining even more about how much Brian sucks. “Jonny. You’re a good friend but literally shut the fuck up.” There’s an offended gasp before Jonny starts again, even louder.

**\-----**

It’s no surprise that Jonny got along with Nastya the most. She kept him in line when he got to be a little too much and he listened. They knew each other the longest and it showed in how they interacted. The two fought but it always seemed more like siblings like it would be fine the next morning and it was. Nastya would put small braids in Jonny’s hair when it was long and begrudgingly kept them in when she threatened him if he ruined her work. In return, he would paint different colours onto her nails despite her saying she could do it herself. It was maybe the most Jonny actually laughed.

The first few years of immortality were rough. Jonny would find himself pacing angrily in front of Nastya while he ranted about Dr. Carmilla. Sometimes tears were shed as Jonny stopped and wiped them away frantically before sitting next to Nastya and leaning against her shoulder, “I don’t get why _we_ had to be her shitty little experiments.” Fingers combed through his hair gently as Nastya hummed in acknowledgment, “I mean she saved us from dying but she’s such a fucking bitch and fucked up and twisted!”

“You’re right to be angry about it but you know that’s what she wants.” He huffs but stays quiet this time, taking in the feeling of touch. It’s quiet for a little bit before Jonny inevitably breaks it,

“I hate you, y’know.”

“No you don’t. We’re like brother and sister sadly. Can’t get rid of me that easily. Which means I can’t get rid of you easily either.” She smiles a little, “Friends in shitty situations together, stay together.”

**\-----**

Jonny was busy repressing his fucking emotions today. He felt like shit and everything was shit. A fight with Tim went a bit too far because he couldn’t shut his own goddamn mouth and now the bastard won’t even look at him. He shot a couple of holes into The Aurora before he heard a shout from behind him, “Hey! I just fixed her!” Oh right, Nastya came back.

“What do you want, Nastya?” He honestly didn’t have time for this.

“I want you to stop shooting holes into my girlfriend?” She had her arms crossed and gave him a pointed look. He sighed and let his gun dangle from his finger,

“I’ll stop if you let me be.”

“No can do. You’re coming with me.” A bullet went flying past Nastya’s head but she didn’t flinch, only giving Jonny another look, “Come on you big baby.”

And so Jonny followed her like always. She led him around The Aurora before finally stopping in front of his own room. With a shove, he was pushed inside to be met with Brian, The Toy Soldier, and Tim. Ah. He tried to turn around but Nastya pulled him back inside and made him sit on the ground, “You’re sulking more than usual. Also a bigger asshole than usual. What gives?”

Oh god they were gonna talk about feelings. He didn’t even know if he wanted to do that, “Why is The Toy Soldier here?”

“I’m Very Happy To Help My Friend!”

“Nevermind.” Jonny refused to look up at anyone.

“You know we’re trying to help right? We wouldn’t be here otherwise.” Sweet, sweet Brian had really gotten dragged into this. Or maybe he cared. Didn’t explain why Tim was here then.

“You’re in your own head again.” Think of the devil. Jonny looked up at Tim with a disbelieving look, “She’s right, you know. Get your head out of your own ass and realize you’re not a high and mighty captain.” He gave a sharp laugh before going quiet again.

“Do not mention this to anyone or I will kill you ten times over,” He was sulking a little, “But you guys are my friends. I guess I forget that sometimes.” There was a sudden force as The Toy Soldier launched at him and held him close in a very tight hug. Soon it was a group hug and Jonny was at the center of it. And he kind of enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Working title: "i write some fluff. oh god that's angst im an idiot"  
> talk to me about the mechs on tumblr @neoncat666


End file.
